brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Agent Caila Phoenix
Agent Caila Phoenix is a minifigure in the Ultra Agents theme, released in 2014. Description 2014 Caila's torso is black and is printed with an open suit of the same color, depicting a pink shirt beneath it and feminine curves. She has a black tie in her torso and part of a silver artifact in her back being held in her waist. She has pink hair put up in a ponytail. Her face is yellow and has two sides, one depicts an angry expression with a blue visor over her eyes with silver details and in the sides of the same. The second side of her head depicts a determined expression with no visor, although it keeps the silver sides of the same. She has black arms and yellow hands. Her legs are black and have silver details on the upper part of them. She is equipped with a jetpack and a white Stud Shooter. 2015 Caila's new variant has a yellow face with only one printing at one side, that has a determined expression, showing her teeth, an orange visor and several silver details on the same. She has a white torso and shirt, with a black tie in the neck. Over the shirt, she has a printed, grey breastplate that covers from the top of the torso to the bottom of it, being slightly reduced as it gets down the waist. She also has a silver belt with the Ultra Agents logo on it. She has pink and blue details printed across her torso. Her hands are yellow and arms in white. Her legs are black with a belt in the top and kneepads colored in different shades of grey and blue details, the same leg printing as the one used in the Jack Fury's Ultra Armor variation. She also has blue hair, instead of pink and carries a white Stud Shooter. Background Caila's first appearance was in Mission 5: Hurricane Heist, from the Ultra Agents App, where she fought against Psyclone, alongside Agent Jack Fury and the player agent, in order to stop the villain to steal the money from the Astor City Bank. When Psyclone retreated in his flying mech, Caila and the player agent pursued him. Later, the villain was captured and she was found at the entrance of the bank being acclaimed by the civilians. Time later, she was amongst the Ultra Agents at the Mobile HQ, at the time Terabyte sent a virus to all the communications. She was found stuck at a vehicle connected to the HQ, until Professor Christina Hydron and the player agent reestablished the communications and she was able to leave. After some time, she was found at the newest HQ, alongside some of her fellow Ultra Agents. She defended the base during the Spyclops' mechanical Spyders attack in the HQ, until she was the one who spotted Invizable talking to the imprisoned super villains. After the villains finally escaped, she left in the UltraCopter along with Agent Max Burns. She fought against Invizable, Psyclone, Spyclops and Infearno, successfully defeating all of them. She was later seen at the end of the App, alongside the rest of the Ultra Agents and all the captured super villains. LEGO.com Description Notes *She introduces the Nurse's hairpiece in pink and blue. *She has blue hair in 70170 UltraCopter vs. AntiMatter. * She is voiced by Lindsay Sheppard in the Ultra Agents media. Appearances Set Appearances *70164 Hurricane Heist *70165 Ultra Agents Mission HQ *70170 UltraCopter vs. AntiMatter *70173 Ultra Agents Ocean HQ App Appearances * Ultra Agents App ** Mission 5: Hurricane Heist ** Mission 6: Ultra Agents Mission HQ * Ultra Agents: The Antimatter Missions ** Mission 1: New Base, New Gear & New Enemies ** Mission 2: Security Breach ** Mission 3: Attack on Dr. Brainstein's Lab (Voice only) ** Mission 4: The Trap is Sprung ** Mission 5: Antimatter Strikes Quotes * Surrounded, yes. Vulnerable, no. * Didn't anybody teach you not to celebrate too early? Here's a big, bitter spoonful of your own medicine! * I guess you're right. I do shoot like a girl! Gallery of Variations Category:Minifigures introduced in 2014 Category:Ultra Agents Minifigures